An Average Morning (TF2 Reader-Insert)
by MogaRoca
Summary: It's just a average morning... or is it? (Reader x Scout) *Rated T just in case*


You groan and roll over. Last night was one of the roughest battles you had ever experienced, and it was all Scout's fault. Well, technically it was yours. You had fallen and the enemy Pyro ganged up on you, his flamethrower ready. Scout had just obtained the Briefcase, or Intel, when he saw you fall. He immediately dropped the case and ran over to you. Right before the Pyro clicked his flamethrower, Scout scooped you up into a bridal style hold and ran circles around the Pyro, literally. He spouted curses and taunts towards the big buffoon that even made you a little jealous of his knowledge of words.

"Mmm…" you give a little sigh.

You have to admit, you've had a huge crush on the Bonk! filled Bostonian since you first arrived at BLU HQ all those years ago. He was such a sweetheart to you that you would blush whenever he even so much as glanced your way. Sure, you looked all hard and tough on the outside, but inside you are actually a real softy. Especially when it comes to your favorite loud mouthed speedster.

You crack your knuckles and sit up in your bunk. Since you and Fem!Scout are the only girls on the Team you both have your rooms next door to each other, so she's always popping in for a quick chat or two. But not this morning, which makes you a little worried. You take a quick peek at your clock. Strange, she usually met you at this time. Oh well.

"She's probably sleeping in." you sigh and stretch your arms above your head, in order to shake away the stiffness.

Suddenly your room door screeches open and you wince at the sudden intrusion of light. You rub your still tired eyes and look at the figure standing in your doorway.

"Hi, Soldier." You smile and quickly give a salute.

"At ease, corporal." He says in his gruff voice "Medic told me to come down and tell you that breakfast'll be late. As you were!"

You nod and he marches away stiffly. You poke your head out to watch him leave and grin to yourself.

"Yo, (f/n)!"

You tense at the familiar accent and turn to see yourself looking at a shirtless chest. You blush deeply and jump back a bit.

"S-Scout!" you exclaim "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

He chuckles and you're able to get a good look at him. He's practically naked, except for the towel around his waist and his baseball cap. You avert your eyes from his clean cut chest and give a swallow.

"What'sa mattah?" he asks cheekily "Are ya still sick from yesterday?"

You glare at him, looking only into his eyes.

"A little bit, yeah." You say.

He chuckles and suddenly shoves you against the wall. You give a sharp _meep!_ as he presses his bandaged hands on either side of your head. He leans in really close to your face and you blush harder than ever before.

"Ya know, (f/n)" he whispers huskily "I should really show ya some Bonk…"

You swallow and stare into his eyes. He smirks and pulls away, heading for his room. You slide against the wall until your sitting on the ground. You hear footsteps but don't look.

"Um, (f/n)? Why are ya sittin' on the floor like that?" Fem!Scout asks.

You look up, a blush still on your cheeks. She helps you up and you quickly, yet quietly, tell her about your strange morning. She giggles and pats your arm in an apologetic gesture.

"Oh my God, (f/n)!" she exclaims "He totally digs you!"

You blink and spin around, completely flustered by her words. "H-he does not!"

"Yes he does!" she retorts "Holy crap! I can see the wedding already, I could be your maid of honor, and maybe there'll be some little Scouts."

You twist around and glare daggers at her. "No _way_!"

She cackles and holds her hands up in defense. "Y'know I was just kiddin', don'tcha?"

Your eyes slant and you growl as you stomp into your room. You come back out with your handy metal bat. She widens her eyes though her laughter still fills the air.

"What's that for?" she asks, still laughing.

"To make sure you **_don't_** become my maid of honor!" you growl.

"Aw shit!" she cries out.

And that's how you spent your whole morning and afternoon. Chasing your best friend throughout the Base while she skipped and sang out '(f/n) and Scout sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!'

But, little did you know, Scout was on your tail's the entire time. By camera of course, he didn't need to be bashed in the head with that bat of yours. Just another average day in BLU HQ.

* * *

A/N: Heheheh... Anyways, I hope you all liked this short One-Shot I did. I'm sorry if Scout is way too OOC! *bows* But I'm goin' through a bit of a writer's block for my other stories. So just bear with me while I make up from it by doing some Reader-Inserts? Please R&R! It makes me happy!


End file.
